C&M: The Faces of Evil
by AERTHLUVA
Summary: After years of sadness and tears Aya Yuta finally manages to avenge the death of her family. However, now that she's ready to start her new life with her new family evil once again threatens to destroy her and all that she loves. The Shadouhantā, a group made of up of evil people each representing a cardinal sin, have their eye on her and are poised to attack should she resist.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

September 1st

Dearest Mikado,

How are you! Doing great I hope, last I saw you, you looked rather exhausted. Well love will do that to you, one moment you're getting along and all is right with the world and the next its war and honestly with your condition it must be even more tiring for you.

This may amuse you but I'm kind of jealous, babies are so out of my reach right now and the chances of my having a child grow slimmer and slimmer each day. Yes, I'm still sick and I don't seem to be getting any better no matter how many doctors and witches look me over no one can find the exact problem. In our last letter I told you that I was taking over five different supplements, ha well now its seven and I've been put on a special diet. Veggies galore!

Its so bland! But if it gives Sesshomaru piece of mind, why not? Its gotten hard hiding it from him, the fact that I'm getting sicker. I think he can see it or smell it or something, he did say that my scent is different, softer more faint. I think that scares him, just another sign that I'm slowly drifting away from him.

Sometimes, when we're alone and I fall asleep he shakes me to get me to open my eyes, as if to say "I'm not dead yet." Sad right?

Everything is suffering because of me, luckily though the girls are being kept occupied with lessons and things of that nature, Sesshomaru has adopted my mentality, their human's they need all the education they can get. Mio has gotten in medicine and things like that, she thinks that she may be able to find a cure for me, I want to tell her that the only way for me to be healed is the Hikari No Ishi but I'd prefer that she held onto hope.

Rin is taking her book work very seriously, sometimes I joke that she may just become a scholar, she just smiles and falls right back into her books. She told me that if she reads a lot and learns a lot then pretty soon she'll be just as smart as Sesshomaru, I told her or at least as smart as Jaken this made her laugh.

Lana though, can't say what she does after her taught lessons are over, I know that she visits with Sango and Kagome a lot and then comes home tired and hungry, what do you think they may be doing?

Seeing everyone grow and learn makes me happy, when I'm gone I won't have to worry about them.

Inukimi is still here, not that it bothers me, she sneaks me real food. Much to the annoyance of my mate but he gets over it pretty quickly, he doesn't like to stress me with his stress so maybe he chews her out when I'm asleep or something.

He's been so patient, more so than I ever could be, he's the mate of a cripple. A highly attractive cripple, one that he cannot touch, whenever we try I think I disappoint him with my coughing and overall dismal performance. I'm weak and tired all the time, I can't do everything that I used to. Even the shaky warmth of my body turns him off in a way, sometimes he just stops and we lay there wondering about how amazing it could have been if I weren't so troublesome.

Well I'm going to end this before I get too worked up, hope to hear back from you soon and hopefully I didn't stress you out too much.

Love, Aya

November 18th

Location: The Bedroom

It's been five days and I haven't heard from him, he just left without a word to anyone, not even Inukimi can say where he has went. Maybe he's grown tired of me, sick of my constant moaning and groaning. I wouldn't blame him, he made a very big mistake making me his mate, maybe he's looking for another or perhaps already with another. I wish them all the best if that's the case but it hurts, I'm so lonely even though the girls are with me. I feel like a failure, I haven't even been mated for a year yet and I've already failed.

Mio and Rin don't fully understand the situation, they think he's been away on business but I know better, Jaken isn't even here to make excuses because he dragged him along as well and its well known that Sesshomaru does not travel with Jaken unless he's planning on being away for a while. Lana on the other hand, she's livid and nothing I say will calm her.

December 1st

Dear Kagome,

I'm sorry for sending them to you on such short notice but I think its time I took matters into my own hands, I need to at least try to save myself. Don't worry about Lana, or maybe you wouldn't since she's been training with you and Sango something I can't say I'm too happy about. She's coming with me, we're going to find the Hikari No Ishi.

Love, Aya

"Ay, do you think you can walk yet?"

Aya looks up from her place at the base of the tree she sat against, Lana quirks a brow walking over to her.

"Not yet Lana, just a little while longer." Aya says grabbing her long ponytail and running her fist down it, Lana nods turning back to the waterfall before them, Aya closes her eyes leaning her head again the tree. Little speckles of water hit her in the face cooling her body as she slowly drifts into sleep, Lana glances back at her sighing.

Aya had changed a lot in the seemingly short year since they'd found out about her sickness, she seemed softer but in a way more threatening. She wore a long high necked form hugging white kimono-esque dress and pant outfit with red accents, around her waist was many layers of red and rose colored cloth that hung from a brown built on her feet were brown matching boots and her waist length hair was tied up into a ponytail, and red earrings glittered at her ears.

"For someone so sick to be so put together." Lana mutters crawling over to her, she lays her head against Aya's arm grimacing at the heat coming through the long sleeves of the shirt.

"We have to get moving soon…ok Ay?" She whispers looking at Aya who still had not stirred, Lana turns away wiping at premature tears.

_**Next**_ Sesshomaru: Chance Meetings


	2. Sesshomaru: A Chance Meeting

Chapter 1- Sesshomaru

-Chance Meetings-

Lana turns to Aya watching her sleep, her entire body trembled as if she were freezing and soft moans came from her lips.

"Oh Ay, I've never seen you so…helpless." Lana whispers moving closer to her.

Lana looks down at Aya's hands they were placed on over the other on her lap, for Aya to sleep so carelessly in the woods, it showed how much she'd changed. Even Lana being with her here was strange, Aya never involved Lana in her affairs but now she asked for her to come but not before Lana cried to her about Sesshomaru's evilness and about Sango and Kagome's training her to fight. Everything that happened the year before put a fire in Lana, she felt that she was strong enough and smart enough to run with the adults when trouble came, but she didn't want to be a burden to them. She looks up at the wooden boomerang Sango had given her, though Lana still needed more training she felt comfortable in the fact that she could cause some damage if needed.

"I wonder what the children are up to." Lana sighs leaning against the tree again.

Last she saw of them, they were pretty angry with her. They didn't feel that they should have been left behind either but to Aya it was for the best. They would be safe and well taken care of with Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku.

Lana looks at the waterfall before them losing herself in its roaring waters. It was moments like this that she felt closer to Aya than ever, though they argued and nitpicked at one another, their bond was strong and if she could be the one with Aya in the end….

"I just want to save her!" Lana cries covering her eyes with her hands, if she lost Aya it would be like losing her mother all over again, Lana didn't feel that she would be able to handle something like that.

Aya moans turning onto her side her head still against the tree, Lana turns to look at her again. If Aya didn't wake up soon it would be night and the chances of danger would grow tenfold.

"Aya…" Lana whispers touching her hand, Aya peeks an eye open and Lana sighs, "we have to get going soon Ay its almost night."

Aya nods but her eyes droop again and she falls asleep again, Lana grimaces when a wave of sadness runs through her body, she stands clenching her fist.

"How could he just…" she trails off when Aya moans turning away, "leave her…like this."

Lana growls turning to walk deeper into the woods, she needed to get away for a moment to cool off and she didn't want Aya to witness her anger; Lana knew that it hurt her; her truth about the entire Sesshomaru situation.

Lana walks onward until she could no longer hear the rushing water of the waterfall, she falls down in the middle of a clearing of trees preparing herself for a good anger filled cry.

"That…that asshole…how could he…I can't believe that we trusted him…she trusted him!" Lana growls into her hands.

She punches the earth, "w-well…forget him…we don't need him anymore…when we find the cure we can all go back to Yurime and live happily ever after!"

"Ahh, you still believe in Fairytales little girl."

Lana gasps at the sound of a man's voice, she hesitantly raises her head to look up at him. Her eyes widen at the sight of the grinning beast before her, she gasps getting to her feet, he takes a step toward her his grin never falling that's when she notices that this was no beast but a man. The tallest man she'd ever seen in her life, his head was usually round but it fit his wide muscled body, even his feet seemed round and bit awkward, a small tuft of blonde hair showed from behind the green mask on his face.

He laughs when she backs away from him, he takes a step forward calling attention to his strange wide gait.

"You look rather tasty little girl." He whispers extending his arms.

Lana looks toward the waterfall, Aya was in no condition to fight, she takes the boomerang off her back holding it at the ready, the man laughs.

"Even as you shake and tremble you would raise your weapon to fight…ha I like them spunky…and so young…hm your bones will be delightfully chewy."

Lana's body turns cold when he begins moving toward her, she takes a deep breath throwing the boomerang at him but he simply knocks it away with a smile.

"Mm…I can taste you already." He whispers licking his lips.

Lana backs away gasping when she falls into a tree, he laughs again this time bringing his hands to his stomach as if the laughter hurt him but his laughter ends just as quickly as it started.

"Come here!" He growls lunging for her, Lana screams ducking under his arm when he crashes into the tree.

~With Aya~

Aya sits up abruptly upon hearing Lana scream, she gets to her knees looking about.

"Lana!" She calls standing to her feet, she sighs when she gets no answer back.

_Where did she go?_

"Ay!" She hears Lana scream, Aya turns to the woods worry running through her when she catches an unfamiliar scent, she grabs the sword at her side running into the direction of Lana's voice.

Lana shudders when the man leans over her, he lets out a heavy breath before taking in another through his nose.

"You smell like fresh apples and blood…." He concludes with a grin, she cringes when he runs his thick calloused fingers through her hair.

Aya gasps when she makes it to Lana, she was crouched next to a tree with a large man standing above her, she draws her sword as she says "you get away from her."

He looks at Aya from the corner of his eye before turning his body completely toward hers.

"Mm…you look even tastier." He says clapping his hands.

Aya growls when he takes a step toward her, he sniffs the air letting out a loud moan.

"Flowers and death…you…you smell amazing!" He whispers.

Aya looks at Lana jerking her head toward the waterfall but Lana doesn't move, she stared at the man in awe, Aya growls looking at the man again.

"Come here!" He roars rushing for Aya, she ducks to the side avoiding him but he turns using his body to crush hers against a tree.

"S-So wonderful." He whispers petting her head with his large hand, Aya grunts kicking him in the groin, he screams falling away from her, she raises her sword above her head preparing to take his but someone suddenly grabs her hands from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man whispers in her ear.

Aya pulls away and the man comes around her folding his arms as he begins to look her over.

"I should have known." He whispers pushing his long brown hair out of his face, he wasn't too much shorter than the other one but his body was slim yet strong. He also wore a mask, except his was brown and the expression its face was one of exhaustion, he wore a long robe and pants and a large sword sat across his back but he made no motions toward it. The large man turns to Aya his body trembling, "but she attacked me!"

The other man chuckles, "well Daizen haven't I taught you anything about women…they don't like it when you step too close into their personal space…and besides this just isn't any woman."

"Wha-…she…–"

"Look at her eyes." The man whispers looking at the one called Daizen, Daizen raises his head to look into her eyes.

He grumbles turning away and the man laughs.

"Who are you?" Aya mutters glancing at Lana who still sat against the tree.

"My name is Kei…as you can probably tell…I'm a dog demon as well." He says bowing to her.

Aya raises a brow looking him over, he shakes his head laughing.

"Maybe not, but allow me to apologize for Daizen's ignorance…he did not know who you were and sometimes his stomach gets ahead of him." Kei says standing straight.

Aya shakes her head, "he shouldn't know who I am…."

Kei chuckles making Aya growl in annoyance, he walks closer to her frowning at something.

"You've gone too long without us…you're on the brink of death…." He whispers looking her over, Aya frowns when his eyes land on her lips.

"Who would have known…that our other piece would be so beautiful." He whispers bringing a hand out to touch her but she pulls away, he sighs turning back to Daizen.

"She's not ready…let's go find you something to eat now." He says walking away from Aya, she steps closer to him.

"No…tell me…what do you mean!" She shouts but he just laughs grabbing Daizen's arm.

Daizen sighs looking back at Aya with a sad longing look, he turns away again sighing even deeper this time.

"I will be visiting you again soon Ay." Kei whispers.

She goes to rush for him but suddenly he and Daizen disappear in a flurry of purple and black energy.

Aya groans putting her sword to her side again.

_What strange men…._

"Lana." She mutters walking over to her, Lana looks up at Aya with wide eyes, Aya shakes her head.

_Maybe I should have left her with the other's._

Aya raises a brow when tears begin to form in Lana's eyes, she cries out hugging Aya around the waist, Aya sighs bringing her hand to Lana's head.

"Oh Lana." She whispers helping her to her feet, Lana sniffles shaking her head.

Aya takes her hand leading her back to the waterfall, "I don't think that we should travel tonight."

Lana looks up at her and Aya smiles.

"It's alright Lana…I'm fine." She says patting her on the head, Lana shakes Aya's hand away making her laugh.

"B-but Ay…what if…what if they come back?" Lana asks rubbing her arms, Aya waves her hand at Lana walking back over to the tree.

"Non threats." She mutters closing her eyes, Lana gasps.

"Non threats," she shouts grabbing her head, "did you see the size of that guy!"

Aya nods turning away from Lana, Lana sighs, maybe Aya was just too tired to care at this point.

Lana falls onto the ground next to the waterfall her eyes sad once more, in the face of adversity she crumbled, she could not save Aya nor herself. Not that it really seemed Aya needed saving, Lana shudders remembering the strange glow in her eye when she raised her blade to decapitate Daizen, it was a look of excitement, needless to say Lana didn't like it at all.

"Oh…I hate this." She whispers looking at the waterfall.

"Lana…if you are afraid you can come lay with me." Aya mutters glancing back at Lana.

"I'm fine." Lana says putting on a stout face, Aya mumbles something to herself before turning to sleep again.

Lana watches her intently until Aya's breathing slows and her body relaxes, she lets out a sigh, "now…."

She gets to her hands and knees crawling over to Aya who does not stir at the noise, Lana lays her head against Aya's arm closing her eyes, just as she goes to close her eyes Aya turns making her head fall onto her lap.

"You stop at nothing to make me feel small." Lana whispers up at Aya who smiles closing her eyes.

"Admit it Lana…this comforts you." Aya yawns.

Lana sits up with a huff slapping her hands against her head to flatten her hair again, Aya peeks an eye open laughing again.

"Oh Ay!" Lana shouts turning away.

"16 is such a difficult age…not that I remember too much of it…but I can see it being hard." Aya mutters looking at Lana who sighs closing her eyes.

Aya sighs when Lana doesn't say anything, she turns again trying to go to sleep but the feeling of Lana laying against her again startles her awake again.

"I'm sorry Ay." Lana whispers trying to hide her tears by rubbing her face against Aya's arm, Aya nods.

"It's ok Lana." Aya whispers looking down at her, Lana nods moving closer to her.

Aya turns onto her back allowing Lana to lay again her again, this time Lana does not complain.

_Poor child._

Aya strokes Lana's hair waiting for her to drift off into sleep, she doesn't have to wait long. Once Lana sinks into dreamland, Aya gently pushes her aside.

_I'm hungry._

She gets to her feet walking alone the waterfall over to the edge of the woods, "what a day," she sighs running her fist down her ponytail again. She sighs looking down at her feet, to be honest she couldn't really say what kind of a day it was, the two men they had met could have been real threats but they also could have been momentary disturbances, there were a lot of those in the world.

"I wonder if I could get her to Kagome's without her waking up." Aya mutters turning to look at Lana, she sighs.

_But then again…_

"I kind of need her here." Aya whispers folding her arms, who else would help her along when she became to weak to keep going.

"I wish that I could just go on alone, I'm leading her into uncertain waters…I don't even know where to start when it comes to searching for the Hikari No Ishi…."

Aya groans when her head begins to ache again, she grabs her head looking up at the darkening sky.

_Before I could name what it was that I had to do, follow Uryen and kill him when I got the chance but now everything is so confusing…I never know when I'm doing the right thing._

Aya turns back to the woods frowning when she notices a pink object on the ground, she bends down picking it up, a mask.

It was short, only for the covering of the top half of the wearers face, it was so pink and so dark it looked almost red, two black floral patterns were carved into the spaces under the eyes.

_It's beautiful._

Aya glances back at Lana again before slowly bringing the mask to her face, she didn't know why she did it but it felt right.

Once the mask meets her face her headache suddenly fades, Aya closes her eyes when the mask adheres to her face. She looks up to see a group of people before her their eyes glowing in the darkness, Aya grabs the mask pulling it away and just like that they were gone.

Aya pulls the mask against her as she begins to stand.

_Was I just seeing things?_

"Maybe I just need to rest…."

Aya turns walking back over to Lana, she drops next to her leaning against the tree again, she lifts the mask once more to stare into the spaces of the eyes.

"I'll keep it…I like it." She whispers dropping it onto her stomach, she closes her eyes going back to sleep.

Next Chapter- Sesshomaru: Growing Pains.


	3. Growing Pains

-Growing Pains-

Mikado uses her hip to further push open the sliding door into Mio and Rin's bedroom, she steps over them setting a basket of laundry against the wall and under the window. She turns to them putting her hands on her hips, Mio's face was buried into her blanket and Rin lay on her back with her leg over Mio's back. Mikado looks up when Shoji peeks his head into the room, he smirks before looking at Mikado who sighs.

"What were they thinking?" She whispers shaking her head as he moves into the room next to her.

"According the Mio…they were gonna go and search for Aya alone…their lucky I found them when I did." Shoji mutters turning to her.

Mikado sighs again, "Kagome and the others are probably going mad searching for them…their lucky Lord Sesshomaru isn't around…he'd punish them harshly for this."

Shoji looks at her and she nods, it had been almost a year since she'd been released of her work at the castle and two months since her marriage to Shoji, she'd been a regular in the castle until she became pregnant and winter came again.

"Last time I went there they were so content…so well behaved…I thought they had grown a bit but clearly I was wrong, this is the same thing they would have tried to pull last year."

She steps over them again, "I just wish I knew of a way to let Aya know of this…maybe she'll come home and just rest."

Shoji raises a brow following her out of the room.

"But isn't she searching for a cure?" Shoji says walking over to the kitchen sink, he cocks his head when Mikado shakes her head.

"But Lord Sesshomaru is already doing that…she just needs to rest."

Mikado walks over to the cupboard next to the sink pulling out four bowls and a rice pot, she turns to Shoji handing him the dishes before going over to the ice box to retrieve a small baggage of marinated beef.

"Does she know that?" Shoji asks placing the dishes on the table, Mikado nods.

"I feel like she may have a inkling that he is…but you don't know Aya like I do, she's got the head of a boulder and the pride of…she's got an amazing amount of pride…I'm sure she wouldn't be comfortable with Sesshomaru going to find the Hikari No Ishi while she stays home being a damsel in distress."

Mikado sighs folding her arms, "that pride will be the end of her."

"What're they saying?" Rin whispers when Mio creeps away from the door and back over to her mat.

"Stuff about Ay and Lord Sesshomaru." Mio whispers waving her hand.

Rin sighs looking down at her hands, "if Aya finds out…she's gonna be really angry with us."

Mio looks down as well, "we were just trying to help…."

Rin looks at her with saddened eyes, "but they don't see that…we're only burdens."

Mio grunts punching the mat, she stands shaking her head.

"But we're not, we can help too…come on…we're not little kids…we're old enough to help," Mio grunts clenching her fists, "ugh they always do this!"

Rin nods lowering her head again, Mio suddenly drops in front of her.

"We'll show'em Rin…we'll find the cure for Aya and find Lord Sesshomaru…without them!" Mio says grabbing Rin's shoulders.

"B-But how…alone?" Rin whispers hopelessly.

Mio stands turning to the window, "I know someone who can help…Kiyoza…and Ah-un…what would we have to worry about if they were with us."

Rin looks up, "but where is he?"

Mio folds her arms smiling.

"He lives close…remember I told you that Lana and I went to visit him…he lives in a cave near here."

Rin stands rushing over to the window as well, the skies were grey and the threat of rain hung over them.

"But its gonna rain…Aya and Lord Sesshomaru's nose doesn't work as well in the rain…what if we get into trouble and they can't find us?"

Mio nods, "exactly."

Rin turns to the window again ready to resign from her once gung-ho position but Mio puts her hand on her shoulder, Rin looks at her and Mio smiles.

"I don't want to go on my own Rin."

Rin sighs nodding.

~With Aya~

"Stupid rain…waking me up!" Lana gripes as hacking at the branches and growths that stunted their progress, Aya walked behind her with her eyes on the sky.

"Funny its raining…I expected snow…." She mutters more to herself than Lana.

"Well its raining…stupid rain!" Lana mutters glancing back at her, Aya sighs looking down at her shoulder.

_It hurts like hell…stupid tree…._

Aya sniggers.

_I sound like Lana._

Lana stifles a scream of frustration when a branch flings backward at her, Aya sighs moving forward and grabbing her sword from Lana, she cuts through the vegetation with little trouble, Lana falls to the back folding her arms.

"You seem stronger today." Lana mutters looking aside, Aya nods.

"I'm a little sore…but for the most part I feel better than I have in a long time." Aya says looking back at her.

Lana nods and for the first time that morning she smiles, "lets hope that this is the long awaited peak." Aya sighs looking ahead again making Lana's smile fall.

"Ay…what's wrong?" Lana mutters moving to her side, Aya shrugs.

"I just feel like…getting my hopes up will do nothing but slow me down right now…we need to keep moving." She says walking ahead, Lana grunts shaking her head.

"But Ay–"

Aya turns to Lana her eyes blazing, "are you hungry?"

Lana gasps, "Aya…what–"

"There's a river near here…go fish." Aya says looking aside, Lana ducks her head when Aya points her into the direction of the river. She didn't know what was wrong with her but Aya's swift change in demeanor scared her.

Aya folds her arms as Lana skulks away from her, she closes her eyes listening for her footsteps. Once they fade Aya turns back to the woods.

"You're too loud to try to get past me." She mutters drawing her sword again.

Aya frowns when she hears their stalker laugh, he jumps down from the trees and Aya takes a step back.

"Your senses are good." Kei says folding his arms, he smiles slightly disarming her.

She had never seen his face, now she could see where his demonic features lay, no human could look like him. He was the very definition of handsome, his long brown hair glittered with an inhuman glow and his green eyes glowed and dimmed in intervals that made them even more obsessive to the eye.

"You look surprised." He mutters walking closer to her, she shakes her head backing away again.

He laughs, "and you're supposed to be the awe inspiring one!"

Aya glares at him now, "what does that mean?"

"Nothing-nothing." He mutters walking around her.

"Are you happy that I didn't bring Daizen this time?" He asks pausing in front of her, she sneers.

"It makes no difference to me." She says cutting her eyes at him.

Kei laughs again making her sigh.

"What do you want?" She asks putting her sword over her shoulder.

Kei raises a brow but his smile never falls, he takes four steps closer to her and she backs away until her back hit's a tree.

_How do I always manage this?_

"I wanted to see your face…and hopefully a smile…you never smile." He mutters looking her over.

He reaches a hand for her face but she pushes it away, he smirks.

"Do not worry Aya…I know that you have a mate and you're still tied to him." Kei says turning away.

"How do you know that, how did you know my name…and why are you following me?" Aya says becoming more irritated by the second.

Kei shrugs.

"I heard the girl call you when Daizen attacked her, I saw your mark and as I said I wanted to see your face." He sighs.

Aya brings her hand to her neck and he smiles, "you wanted to see my face…why?"

"Because…its beautiful." He breathes cocking his head, Aya growls and he loses his happy glow.

"I will admit, maybe my method of going about this is wrong…I want to get to you know better and perhaps help you with your…issue." He says folding his arms.

_Issue?_

"What issue?" She says.

He looks her over again before moving over to her.

"Your sickness." He whispers looking into her eyes.

Aya gasps and he nods.

"How…did you know?" She whispers lowering her head.

Kei shrugs, "you are not alone in your pain Aya."

He walks closer to her again but this time she does not budge, he touches her hair leaning over to catch her eye.

"We all have a story Aya." He mutters and she her gaze finally meets his, he smiles.

He takes her hands and she frowns, "but…in order to fix things we have to work together."

_We…._

He smirks when she suddenly pulls her hands away, he chuckles, "the glow in your eyes have you seen it…it means something."

He turns away walking a little away from her.

"When you finally allow it in you'll be happier, your body will adjust and you could finally play your role."

"What is my role?" She asks beginning irritated again.

Kei turns to look at her, "look at your shoulder."

By instinct she looks down at her shoulder but when she goes to look at him again, he was gone.

_Where did he go?_

"Ay, I got you some too!"

Lana jumps out of the bushes next to her holding two large fish in her hands, Aya grimaces when she holds one out to her.

"Um, thank you." Aya mutters taking one, Lana nods running over to a clearer part of the woods.

"Now that the rain has stopped we can cook!" She cries thrusting the fish over her head.

At that moment the rain starts up again this time fiercer than ever, Aya laughs when Lana screams in frustration.

"Why don't we go into the nearest town and get something to eat there." Aya mutters tossing her fish aside.

Lana gasps jumping to her feet, she slings her fish away turning to Aya expectantly.

Aya smiles leading the way to the nearest town according to her dulled nose.

It takes them almost an hour to make it into a human town, Lana rushes ahead clearly happy to be back in her element, Aya folds her eyes looking about. The town looked very similar to Yurime with its long straight road right through the middle of the town.

Lana pauses when she realizes that Aya was not right behind her, she scurries back over to her grabbing her by the arm, Aya looks down at her and Lana nods her head with a smile.

"Come on Ay, lets find something to eat." Lana mutters pulling Aya down the road.

"Get away from here you foolish child!"

Both Lana and Aya turn at the sound of the angry voice, an old man waved a large stick above his head as he exit's a house to the back of them. A small girl scurries away from his feet but she trips in fall in the mud only a foot away from him.

"Think you can steal from me and get away with it do you!?" He roars rushing toward her.

The girl whimpers turning onto her back, she brings her hands up to cover her head.

"P-p-p-p-please." She cries curling up into a fetal position.

The man grins bringing the stick above his head to swing at her but Aya catches his arm, he looks up at her with wide eyes.

"W-Who are you!?" He his baring his gums at her, Aya grunts pushing him away, he screams flying back into his house.

The girl gets to her knees placing her hands together, "t-thank…y-y-you."

Aya sighs shifting her position to get a better look at the little girl and the girl does the same however what she sees seems to put more fear into her.

She scoots away cowering again, Aya sighs folding her arms.

_Not surprised…I am a demon after all._

Aya bends down in front of her and the girl squeezes her eyes shut, Aya smiles looking at her hair. It reminded her of Mio's, chestnut brown with chunky bangs, Aya grabs the girls hands gently pulling them away.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Aya whispers leaning closer to her.

Lana folds her arms looking about when people in the town begin to surround them, she walks over to Aya and the girl leaning over to whisper into Aya's ear.

"Ay…people are staring."

Aya looks up in slight annoyance, men and women circled them like vultures waiting to swoop down upon them.

_I'm starting to think that we won't be getting a meal here._

Aya pulls the girl to her feet, "where are your parents?"

The girl looks away shaking her head, Aya sighs.

"Their clearly not here." She mutters looking at the surrounding crowd, they looked almost menacing.

The girl grabs her hand suddenly pushing closer to her, Lana raises a brow looking back at the people again; they had not budged.

"We should probably go." Aya mutters looking over her shoulder.

Aya quirks a brow looking down at the girl, she pushes her away a bit to look at her eyes.

"Tell me your name." She says chiding her gently.

The girl looks up at Aya searching her face before she looks down again.

"En." She whispers in a small voice.

Aya nods pulling En along now, "come on Lana."

Lana frowns at the people before rushing over to Aya so that they could take their leave together, Aya looks down at En who looked almost worried.

"So En…what were you doing here?" She asks looking ahead.

En looks away ignoring her question, Aya shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't feel like speaking…ok."

_I should probably bring her to a village nearby, maybe her parents are near here._

Lana groans holding her aching stomach, "Ay what now!?"

Aya sighs and En looks at Lana who moans again when Aya does not answer her, En suddenly pulls her hand away from Aya going under her kimono removing a large hunk of bread, she breaks it in half holding out the smaller piece to Lana. Lana looks at Aya who watched En with a quirked brow.

"Uh no thanks En…I'm just not that into…that." Lana mutters shaking her head.

En looks at the two hunks of bread before biting into one of them, Aya watches as the young girl rips in the bread finishing it in mere seconds.

"You were hungry?" Aya sighs.

En nods wiping her hands on her kimono before taking Aya's hand again.

_So that's what the man was going on about, a stale piece of bread…so sad. People become more selfish every day._

"So Ay…where to now?" Lana says looking at her.

_To another town, somewhere she can stay because I can't drag her along._

"The nearest–"

"The nearest town." Lana says cutting her off.

Aya raises a brow making Lana laugh.

_** Next-**_ Sesshomaru: The Temptress


	4. The Temptress

-The Temptress-

_When will this rain stop?_

Aya glances over at Lana who walked next to her with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, her teeth chattered and body shook but she made no verbal complaints.

_How unlike her._

The skies were nearly midnight blue and the sun had disappeared over the horizon forever ago, Aya turns to her right to look down at En who held the hands under each arm to keep them warm, even she did not complain.

"A-A-Ay?" Lana shudders looking over at her.

Aya looks at her with a raised brow.

"Um…are we close?" She whispers moving closer to her.

Aya sighs looking ahead, truthfully she didn't know and if she did she would have had no issue piggy backing the girls there.

"Ay!"

Lana grabs her arm and Aya looks down at her.

"We will be there soon." Aya assures her.

Lana nods looking ahead again, she could barely feel her legs anymore, at this point she preferred snow it didn't feel as cold and it didn't soak through her clothes as quickly as the rain.

"Ah here it is." Aya whispers when the pale glow of paper lanterns come into view.

Lana cries out in exuberance, she grabs En's hand pulling her forward to the entrance of the town.

"Lan…." Aya catches herself before she finishes calling Lana back to her, she sighs picking up the pace to catch up to them.

The town was different from most of the town's that they had been to, it was sprawled across the width of the land, it had many back streets and hidey holes spread throughout. Bright lanterns glittered from seemed to be every corner of the small province, as Aya walks toward Lana and En a small cutaway catches her eye. The road was paved with red lights, lanterns covered in red cloth sat side by side on the street.

_I wonder where that leads._

Lana continues to run through the middle of the town with En not trailing far behind her.

_Hopefully they can at least find a place to stay._

It wasn't a sure thing that someone would take Aya in as well, no matter how sick she was. Some would probably even question her reasoning for being with the children, she just hoped they wouldn't become up in arms; she lacked the patience for them.

"Ay!" Lana calls waving her hand back at her, Aya looks up and Lana moves her arm to point at a small sign before a small house.

"Travelor's Inn…." Aya mutters folding her arms.

Lana giggles running into the house, Aya sighs before following after her.

"Oh you poor-poor children…out there in the cold, where is your mother…father?"

Aya walks into the Inn to find a woman fussing over the freezing children, she looks at Aya and her eyes widen.

Lana points at Aya, "our mother."

Aya pauses raising a brow at Lana, Lana shrugs looking at the woman again.

_How silly of her, this woman could choose to oust us all._

The woman looked at a loss for words, Aya folds her arms looking away, it was only a matter of minutes before the woman began to scream and shout of an attack.

"We've nowhere to go…our mama is very sick…all we have are the clothes on our backs and we're really hungry…please allow us to stay." Lana begs lowering her head.

Aya glances at her, it wasn't something that Aya did well; beg.

The woman looks at Aya before looking at the children again.

"What kind of Demon are you?" She asks the children.

En looks up at Lana and she sighs.

"Dog."

The woman's eyes widen even more, Dog Demon's were known for eating humans.

"Don't worry human isn't in our diet." Aya says allowing her arms to fall to her side.

Lana glares at Aya who shrugs, the woman nods lightly but her eyes remain lit with fear.

"You can stay here for the night but tomorrow you must go, before your hunger becomes too much."

Aya snorts and Lana begins to thank the woman, she rubs the back of her head getting ready to beg some more.

"Please…miss…could you feed us?" Lana whispers.

The woman frowns, "but I thought demon's do not eat human food."

"Yes, but we're half human." Lana says nodding.

The woman sighs before leading them into what Aya assumed was the kitchen.

"Take room 4!" She shouts back at Aya.

Aya nods moving down the hall to said room, three beds were thrown randomly around the room and a small lantern sat on a dresser next to the window.

"Well…beggars can't choosers." She mutters falling onto one of the beds, that's when the wetness of her clothes hits her again.

She tugs at the front of her pants feeling for the frozen water that had surely embedded itself into her clothes, she sits up looking about the room.

There are no changes of clothes here and if I went out I'd just end up in the same situation.

She lays down again just as Lana and En coming running into the room, she looks over them to find them both with their faces practically buried in large blue bowls.

Lana pulls her face long enough to offer some to Aya, Aya grimaces at the soupy contents within the bowl.

"Dumplings!" She says smiling.

Aya shakes her head turning away, Lana sighs in disappointment but she wastes no time in going back to her food.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, the lady of the Inn walks into the room holding two kimono's over her arm.

"I brought clothes for the children…my daughter left these behind."

Lana places her bowl on a table next to the closest bed, "thank you Miss Lin!"

Lin looks at Aya as she places the kimono's on the bed, she folds her arms as she says "you're sick aren't you…do you want something to eat?"

Aya shakes her head looking away again, Lin nods walking over to the door.

Lana places herself at the end of Aya's bed shaking her head, "why don't you ever accept help Ay?" 

"Change and get to bed we move early." Aya mutters ignoring Lana's question.

Lana looks at En who held a small green kimono to her body, she turns back to Aya leaning toward her ear.

"What are we gonna do with her?"

Aya gives Lana a mean side eye and Lana shrinks back, "if someone hadn't told a certain someone that she's part demon we probably could have found her a place to stay."

Lana sighs folding her arms and looking over at En again, she grabs the larger blue kimono bringing it over to Lana, Lana smiles nodding her head in thanks.

She goes to get dressed but before she does she reaches over and pats Aya's hand, Aya looks down at her and Lana smiles as she stands walking over to the middle of the room to change.

_Maybe I need to clean up my attitude…she just wants to help._

Lana always wanted to help, even when she was too tiny to really do much. This was also part of the reason Aya decided to bring her along, she trusted Lana and wanted to show it. She wanted Lana to know before things turned for the worse.

It doesn't take long for the girls to change and hop into bed, En seemed to follow Lana's every move, when she got under the sheets En did, when she sat up En did it as well.

Lana places her hands together closing her eyes, praying was something that she and Mio did every night, an action that had become the norm for them since their mother's death.

En leans over touching her toes through the sheet, she bites her lip watching Lana with uncertainty, Aya smiles when Lana opens her eyes. It seemed that praying calmed her no matter what kind of situation she was in.

"Um…L-Lana?" En mutters looking aside.

Lana nods scooting down in the bed to lay down, En looks at her with a quirked brow.

"What…were you…just doing?"

Lana shrugs, "praying."

En nods laying down, Aya could sense that confusion still lay with her but she probably didn't want to push it for some reason.

Soon both of the girls drift off into sleep, Aya yawns closing her eyes to join them but the sound of drums brings her back into the present.

Aya sits up looking about, she couldn't tell where the sound was coming from, but it sounded very close.

Aya stands walking over to the window, the glow of the red lanterns reached to her from the rainy streets below her, as she stared at them the sound of the drums become louder and louder.

Aya turns away leaning against the window, she wanted to see what led down the path of the crimson lanterns, it seemed almost magical…a path leading into a world all its own.

She looks over the children, they wouldn't miss her and she wouldn't be away long.

Aya walks past En's bed and just as she passes to the door she hears a cracking noise behind her, expecting one the girls to be awake she turns to them ready with an excuse but what she finds shocks her.

A kimono lay on the bed, it was different from any other kimono she had ever seen, it hemline swooped high as it got to her front but it reach the back of her knees at the back. It was a beautiful shade of magenta and it had black lace at the sleeves.

Aya walks over to it lifting it into her arms, just as she pulls it close something slips from inside the kimono, the mask she'd found and a black lace brassiere.

Aya smirks taking the mask and brassiere and changing her clothes.

For some reason the sound of the drums egged her on, it felt like they called to her.

Aya pulls her hair out of its clip running her fingers through it as she moves for the door, she walks down the hall peeking around the corner expecting to see Lin but she was not there and the candles in the hall were blown out.

Aya pushes the sliding door open stepping into the cold night, the rain had slowed to a drizzle; all she had to do was rush down the road to avoid getting soaked again. Aya pushes the door closed before running down the red-lit road.

She comes to abrupt stop before a large glowing house, she could hear the sound of glasses clinking and laughter from inside.

The sound of the drums was becoming almost painful, she looks down at the mask in her hands.

_This is a human town._

She places the mask on her face and her mind is calmed, the mask gave her a sense of freedom for some reason, in her mind this situation was a strange one but something told her to just go with it.

Aya pushes the sliding doors open stepping into the house.

Women drifted around the small main room of the house, they wore tight revealing kimonos and their hair was tied atop their head's with cheap flashy ornaments.

Men sat around at small tables pouring liquor steadily down their throats, Aya brings her attention to a woman in the middle of the room. For a human this woman was beautiful and her body the picture of perfection, she entertained the men with suggestive dance and enticing song.

Aya smirks at the men's roars of approval, she walks past them placing herself in a corner to watch, this of course brings the men's attention to her. It wasn't normal by any means to find a woman enjoying the services of pleasure women.

One of the "pleasure" woman also notices Aya, she looks at the woman in the middle of the room before walking over to Aya.

"If you are here for work you should come again in the morning." She says in a harsh whisper.

"No…I'm here to watch." Aya says pointing to the woman in the middle of the room.

The woman, more like girl turns to look at the woman in the middle of the room again. Aya cocks her head, the girl didn't look too much older than Lana, what was she doing in such a place.

She turns back to Aya with annoyance writ on her face, "you do not just sit around and watch…do you have a family…a husband I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to see you here!"

Aya looks down at her hands.

"Family…husband…I have something that resembles both of these things…but I go where I please." She whispers.

The girl goes to argue at Aya some more but the call of a man pulls her away.

_Sesshomaru would not be happy…._

Aya looks up at the dancing woman again.

**But what does he matter….**

Suddenly the drums begin again drowning out her thoughts, once the girl is done servicing the man she comes back to Aya hoping to talk sense into her.

"Well if you're not going to leave then you'd might as well make yourself useful…those men would like for you to be their woman of the night."

Aya looks over at the table she'd just come from, three men sat there giving Aya lust filled stares.

_Why not?_

"What does this entail?" She asks.

The girl sighs, "just be their company…only give favors to the ones who offer good money…suggest sex but don't give…unless as I said they pay the price."

Aya nods standing but the girl points at her face, "and remove that mask!"

Aya smirks gently pulling the mask away, the girl gasps backing away.

"You…You…."

"I'm not wanted anymore." Aya mutters.

The girl gulps down air as Aya begins moving forward, she shakes her head, "go on-go on."

Aya smiles walking over to the table, the men were too drunk to truly give her issues about her demonic status.

"You're a beauty." The one closest to her drawls.

Aya nods when another leans close to her his eyes on her body.

"What'll it cost me?" He grumbles looking up at her face.

"Your life." She says with a gentle smile, this causes the men to break out into laughter.

The second man suddenly grabs her arm, "don't be afraid sweety we'll be gentle…though it'll be a little difficult for you to take at first…I make my horse envious"

Aya rolls her eyes, more human bragging….

"Humans and their tall tales." She mutters shrugging.

The men laugh again and Aya quirks a brow.

"Aw deary it'll only hurt for a little." He whispers.

"Trust me if anyone should be worried about it hurting its you." She whispers smiling.

He smirks when she leans in close.

"I'm a little harder to deal with than a human female…I'll snap you in two."

She leans back with a smile watching as he takes in this new tidbit of information.

She leans over shaking her head, "it'll be so fun…you'll die for it…or lose your ability to have children…have a nice night men."

Aya stands walking away from the stunned man and his laughing friends, she had other things on her mind.

The woman in the middle of the room was entertaining but Aya could do her job a bit better. She walks over to the girl and the girl nods to her.

"You did well…they seemed very entertained."

"They were easy." Aya breathes looking at the dancer.

The girl nods going to walk away but Aya grabs her arm, she turns looking up at Aya with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Why is it that this place is pulled so far away from the other side of town?" Aya asks raising a brow.

The girl turns to her readjusting the red chopsticks in her hair, "it is something that isn't to be seen or spoken of in the outside…not many places have these sorts of services readily available."

The girl looks at the woman in the middle of the room.

"Our profession has many names…sometimes we're prostitutes…sometimes we're called whores but most call us pleasure women."

Aya nods folding her arms, "hmm…I've never seen anything like this anywhere else.

The girl nods, "that is because it is still something that is frowned upon…mother's do not want their children to hear of it…wives their husbands…husbands their wives…and yet we are full every night."

"Humph…well I'm shocked…why is it that so many women choose to do this?"

The girl's face now falls, she shakes her head looking at the floor, Aya leans over to look at her face but the girl turns her face away.

"Many of us have not chosen this profession but we're forced into it…women who have had bad stakes in life with family and men…some here are mothers only saving away so that they can go and retrieve their children from their family members…some are here because their family turned them away…some come just to get on their feet but find out that the world isn't as nice to…whores."

Aya flinches at the bitter way the girl said 'whores', Aya looks about at the men shouting and jeering at the broken women they used as sexual toys, she grimaces.

_Down in out they've lost their place in the world…and so they've turned to the underground._

"Well it's funny how anyone would try to speak ill of the women here…it seems tough…most would not be able to do it." Aya says looking down at the girl who looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

"You would think we'd get more respect since most of the money we make goes to the town's leader…he's a frequent customer…though we are not allowed to speak of it." The girl whispers.

_So why is she telling me?_

Aya goes to ask the girl this but a loud slamming noise sounds from behind them, Aya and the girl turn to see a rather tall man standing at the door, he wore a long ponytail and rather extravagant armor.

"He likes to pretend that he is a samurai." The girl whispers behind her hand.

"Reika…get me my Saki!" The man shouts sending the girl into panic, she nods rushing away from Aya to the back of the house.

Reika rushes back holding a large gourd of Saki out to him as he plops down onto the floor.

He snatches it away glaring at her, "you are well this time?"

Reika looks down nodding her head, he grins.

"Good, you women with your problems and emotions…I've been forced to give myself to my nasty pig of a wife because of you…tonight you make up for it all."

Aya gasps and Reika's head lowers ever more, Aya turns her head looking at the other women, they watched almost helplessly as this man cut into Reika with his words.

_That's the life…._

She shifts her gaze to the man watching him throw the drink back, it sloshed down his neck and soaked into his clothes but he showed no care.

_Dressed better than anyone in here…on the money earned from the very women he speaks badly of._

Aya sighs, "well…I think its about time I did something…seems to be my thing these days."

Aya goes to move forward but she feels someone's hand at her wrist, she turns to see Kei frowning down at her.

"Don't do anything reckless Aya." He warns.

Aya glares at him snatching her arm away, "why are you following me?"

He closes his eyes as he begins shaking his head, Aya growls but a man behind him catches a her eye.

A small wiry men wearing a grey mask sat on the floor beating gently at drums, she gasps and Kei shakes his head.

"Its been you…with the drums." She growls at him but he throws his head back laughing at her.

"Don't pay Shiro any mind…." Kei says with an arrogant smirk.

Aya growls but Kei pushes a pair of steel fans in her hands, she looks up at him in confusion.

"You'd do well to keep these with you." He whispers.

Aya grimaces when she hears the town leader begin shouting raunchy words at Reika.

"I'll deal with you after." She whispers turning away, Kei nods.

"I'd like that." He whispers back.

The town leader grips Reika's arm yanking her downward onto his lap, Aya rushes over grabbing Reika and pulling her back.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He barks, Aya looks down at Reika who stared ahead with deadened eyes.

_She's learned to detach…._

Aya smiles wiping at a drying tear, Reika looks up at her in confusion.

_I lost my family too…and was left alone…angry and lost. If not for the kindness of people around me I would not have survived…I could never look away and pretend that she doesn't need my help._

"Woman what are you doing!?" He shouts standing.

Aya pushes Reika aside muttering "why play with a child when you can have a real woman?"

His frown suddenly falls, he looks Aya over nodding as he takes in all that she had to offer, he suddenly pulls her close.

"Fine…I'll take you then…you look like you know your way around a bed…better than this ignorant little wench." He whispers to her.

Aya nods to Reika when he takes her hand leading her away and to a room deeper in the house, Reika reaches for her but one of the other girls pulls her back.

"Leave her…she has chosen to save you from him…enjoy your free night," the older girl whispers down to her.

Reika drops her head crying into her hands.

Once in the room Aya pushes the town leader onto the thin mat that lay on the floor behind him.

He giggles ripping off the armor at his chest, Aya leans against the wall watching but he suddenly stops.

"Shouldn't you be doing this!" He barks.

Aya places her fans aside when she falls to her knees grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him onto the mat.

"Ever used your mouth?" He whispers stroking her head.

She smirks, "of course."

He sits up as she begins undoing his pants, he touches her face trying to pull her closer.

"Lets slow down…I've never bedded someone so beautiful…I'd like to savor it." He whispers into her ear.

Aya nods but she still pulls down his pants, he was already fully aroused.

He shudders when she reaches over grabbing her fans and the fabric of her kimono brushes against him.

"Let me show you something." Aya says teasingly as she gets to her feet.

She shrugs one of the arms of her kimono off allowing him to see more of her, "you like using women?"

He laughs nodding, Aya turns away bringing her arms above her head and spreading the fans.

"Oh so you have tattoo's…true sign of a real whore…I like it." He whispers hungrily.

_Tattoo's?_

Aya looks at him over her shoulder, "I want you to stop taking their money…and to stop using that little girl."

He raises a brow, "so you're trying to be a nice whore…don't worry Hun that doesn't last long here."

Aya turns lowering her arms, she smiles saying "ok…you've made your bed."

She straddles him and he falls back onto the mat thinking that she was prepared to serve him.

Aya brings her steel fans to his manhood whispering "close your eyes."

He does so with a smile.

"Say goodbye." Aya sings before closing the steel of the fans in around his member, he screams rousing the rest of the brothel.

Aya moves away when he clutches himself panting as he tries to staunch the bleeding.

Aya wipes her fans on the mat watching him squirm as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"Don't think I'm bitter…in fact that is my favorite part of a man…but yours was dirty…and it caused pain…it had to go." She whispers standing and turning away.

"You should stay away from here…and leave the women alone…if you don't I will be back…and you will lose more than your manhood."

As she goes to leave the room she catches her reflection in a mirror at the side of the room, on her shoulder was a bright pink tattoo, in kanji it read Lust. Aya's eyes widen when her eyes begin to glow bright magenta, she looks away pulling her kimono up as she leaves the room.

_Lust…where did it come from?_

When makes it to the front room she finds the house empty except for the women.

"Where did they go?" Aya mutters looking about.

Reika smiles, "the guard men came and removed them for being too rowdy…but they'll be back tomorrow."

Aya nods, though the women didn't want to be here and do this they needed the money…and now that the town leader had been made to be good it would be easier for them to raise money for whatever they needed it for.

"Someone should go back there and help the man…prepare for some blood." Aya says nodding to them.

One of the women rush past her gasping at the sight of the castrated man, Aya folds her arms when the woman comes with widened eyes.

"He's been…castrated." She whispers to the other girls.

Reika looks at Aya who shrugs looking away, "he can't hurt you anymore."

Reika smiles saying "what can I do to repay you?"

Aya folds her arms looking up again.

"Did you see a tall male demon here…where did he go?" Aya mutters.

Reika looks at the other women and they shake their head collectively.

Aya nods walking over to the door but she pauses before she steps into the rain.

"Will you be ok?" She asks looking back.

Reika nods saying "I think so…odds are he's going to be too embarrassed to speak of it."

Aya nods walking out of the house into the cold night.

_Well…lets hope I don't have to do that again to Sesshomaru._

Next Chapter- **Sesshomaru: A Future Worth Fighting For**


End file.
